


Atmosphere

by Saffronic (TheLaughingStar)



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falco centric, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Rebound, Slow Burn, i have no idea what im doing, please stand by, semi beta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingStar/pseuds/Saffronic
Summary: Things change, whether he wants them to or not.





	Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> **Keep in mind:** It is the first time I am tackling a fic for this series. I have never written any of these characters before, and my Betas are friends of mine that have some passing knowledge of Star Fox, or are fans of the series.
> 
> There will be a few themes (some uncomfortable, others no so much), mentions of other alien races, made up holidays and religions (most will be based off the Pagan religion) mixed around to make it seem more realistic to me as I write it. I am borrowing and basing things off of real animal counterparts (such as certain breeds being able to knot and have heats, and avians having cloacas), and some minor ABO rules.
> 
> I am also letting the plot develop as I write it, so nothing is entirely set in stone.
> 
> This is set some time after Star Fox Assault.

It had been a while since he had heard rain. Months out in the numbing silence of space, with only mechanical clicks and whirls to remind him of what sound truly was, it made him appreciate the small weather phenomena. His gaze was lifted to the large windshield, observing the dark clouds swirl above Great Fox’s massive frame.

Stormy morning for Corneria’s sterling capital. He wondered if it would be cold outside. Of course it would be. Maybe after coffee he’d be sure to pack his coat… Or wait until the rest of the crew were awake and actually moving around. For a momentary second, he felt an itch to press on the intercom button and wake everyone.

_Wakey wakey, I even made coffee for you guys you should be thankful! Get the fuck up!_

_Heh._ He should. But after a second thought, Falco merely leaned back on one of the command chairs and decided to wait. For as busy as this day would be, perhaps he should enjoy the last moments of quiet he’d have to himself and the sky above him.

**\--**

“—have you ever just entered a store and was assaulted by the seasonal smells? Like heavy spices and roasting fish?” Fox seemed slightly exasperated, still getting used to gravity and the bustling noise around him as they walked around the large supply depot.

“We just did.” Falco rolled his eyes, taking in the smell.

“No I mean like a normal super market. It gets worse than this.”

“Are you telling me you want to stock up on spices and fish? Good luck convincing one of us to properly cook that shit.”

“No! That’s not what I meant either.” Another sigh. “I guess I’m just not used to being here anymore. Spending too much time out in space, the crowds can get annoying.”

“Yes they can.” Falco agreed, his shoulders rising up to guard his neck and feathery jawline from the brisk air. He forgot his scarf. _Shit._ “But we should get some fish. If anything, we can figure out how to cook it later and not imply that Krystal will.”

“Since it’s your idea, I’ll tell her you’ll be the chef then.”

“…On second thought—“

“No sir. We’re getting fish.”

Falco cursed under his breath, hearing the vulpine chuckle in response. “Whatever.”

They passed by a few large aisles, looking at prices of boxes of different rations, utilitarian items and even clothes. There were even a few vendors cooking samples of Venomian Larvae or Aquasian scallops, and Falco was almost positive Slippy had ran ahead and tried each thing already. Perhaps even added a couple of extra boxes onto their electronic shopping list—something Peppy got frustrated with every time they docked for supplies.

Then a certain smell caught his attention and Falco stop mid track and turned to look at the cafeteria section of the large depot. _Lunch special! Zoness’ finest crabs for $9! Get them for the Seasonal Cheer!_ The falcon’s beak watered. “Hey Fox, we should get some lunch!”

“What?” Fox was several steps away and looked back confused, only now noticing that his wingman wasn’t next to him.

“Lunch break!”

**\--**

“It’s good to know that they're successfully cleaning out Zoness’ oceans. And even sections of Venom’s recovering! Perhaps Corneria will get a chance to progress in other sections now instead of focusing on providing food and shelter.” Slippy seemed very excited, beaming as he went over the list, typing out everything they purchased and logging it into the system before they continued. They were over budget this time, and Falco was sure Peppy would have a few words for them when they returned.

“It means Lylat is healing.” There was a smile in Krystal’s voice, but he couldn’t see it as she was mostly nuzzling Fox’s shoulder. “It’ll take time, but it won’t be long now.”

As much as Falco wanted to smile with the thought of his home world recovering, he instead felt a nerve twitch inside. He didn’t want to put a finger on it. There was no point.

“We should get moving. We’re burning daylight and I’m getting tired of gravity.” Falco huffed.

“Yeah. We need to start moving the supplies back to the docking bay. But we are going to stay here for another day or two.” Fox pointed out as he took a last few notes on the list. “Lucy really wants us to come over for the Seasons Day. She’s been planning a dinner and everything.”

“Oh that’s wonderful!” The indigo vulpine was more than happy with the news,matched by Slippy’s excitement and Fox’s grin.

Something Falco couldn’t really match in his own way. He had never been part of the childhood friendship shared by Fox, Slippy and Lucy, even though he got to know Lucy Hare since he joined Star Fox. He was even there during Vivian Hare’s funeral long before Krystal joined the team. …and seeing Krystal just come to life with the news of the dinner also seemed to twist his nerve a little more.

He avoided it entirely for now.

“That’s nice of her.” Maybe it was better if they stayed for a while longer. He could get lost in the city afterward.

\--

It was a small apartment, yet the space was so well used that it seemed bigger in the inside. Enough to fit the entire Star Fox crew and Bill Grey for the holiday dinner, even though the main dining table was missing two chairs for everyone to sit together. Falco opted to sitting at the small bar area with Bill instead, watching over the group and butting in whenever he could. He was still there, he was still part of the team. Just not sitting at the table this time.

Laughter, hugs, Lucy being the gentle type enough to kiss her father’s forehead at any given moment to remind him that she’s proud of him. That she was so happy he was finally retiring. She didn’t want to lose him. She wasn’t there to see it, but when they all thought they lost Peppy to the Aparoids… Sufficed to say they all agreed with her. The hare needed to retire. And as the night progressed, there were little murmurs of future plans… The team, the system, how safe they were. If it was really necessary to continue being a team at all.

Falco found comfort in the mulled wine.

\--

“You can stay the night.” Lucy whispered, looking a little sheepish. She had gone through the trouble of preparing her small office room as a guest room for Fox and Krystal to sleep in private, and let Slippy take the fold out bed. Even though she had a small argument with Peppy about his comfort, the old man ended up sleeping on the armchair instead of her bed. “There is still some room.” She had already decided she’d sleep on the other armchair next to her father. So Falco could take the bed instead.

The falcon shook his head. “Nah. Just give me a thermos with the wine and I’ll follow Bill back to the base.” Paused. “Biggest thermos you have.”

“You better not be driving.”

“Neither of us are.” Bill smiled, holding his own thermos filled with the red liquid.

“I’m happy that you guys are pretty much emptying my pot tonight.” She poured the rest into the container and closed it shut.

“You outdid yourself.” Plus the warmth of the alcoholic beverage would keep him warm during the walk.

“Thank you.” Lucy bowed her head a little.

With a brief exchange of goodbyes, both avian and canine walked out into the cold rainy air. Falco glanced down to his phone and saw 2:45 AM. “Amazing weather.” Sarcasm dripped.

“At least it’s not Fichina. I spent a Seasons Day there and I don’t want to do that again.”

The idea made Falco shiver and feathers puff up around his neck. The last time he was there was to save Fox, and he could still feel the ice in his bones. “Deployed?”

“Yeah. But I was also dumb and thought that a change of scenery would do me good. You have no idea how much I missed Katina after that.”

“Trust me, I can relate. I can’t stand Fichina. I don’t get why they keep trying to inhabit it.”

“Conservation of space, finding utility for the planet besides military purposes. After the famine scare, we figured any progress towards making hostile terrains inhabitable a noble one.”

Falco shrugged to himself. “That might not be a problem anymore.”

“Maybe. You never know. It’s always good to be prepared for the future.” With that, he stopped next to a red traffic light out of disciplinary habit. Falco walked past him onto the pedestrian lane. Bill followed. “Speaking of which, how do you think the team will handle being without Peppy?”

The avian remained silent for a minute, considering this. All of the uttered murmurs swirling in his head a little with the sweet numbing taste of spices and alcohol. Smiles, comfort, peace settling between them like a constant reminder that the wars were over. Conflicts would be little now. And glances filling the room between two vulpine that tied that nerve in his gut so tight—“I don’t know.” He truly didn’t. It was going to be a big change. Hell, he already noticed the change when Peppy stepped down as a pilot and gave his wings to Krystal. “Maybe not much will change. He wasn’t flying anymore. He might just keep in contact with us and manage stuff.”

“Yeah. Possible. But he might also want Fox to pick that stuff on his own. I think he’d do good managing.” Bill nodded.

“Hm.” Another huff and a sip from the warm thermos. “I don’t doubt it.”

There was another moment of silence between them. A natural one. Like most of Fox’s friends, Falco found some comfort in just being near them after the years. Like an extended family he never had. Bill was a calming fellow, confident and not as radiant in demeanor, so Falco could bask calmly without needing to confront any ideas the bulldog had.

“You know,” then the grey canine broke the silence. “Has Fox told you anything? About him and Krystal?”

And Falco wished the silence had remained. One more sip of mulled wine. Longer this time. “Nope. Ain’t told me shit.”

“Ah. Well…” Tone of voice was awkward, it was easy for Falco to pick up on.

“Spit it out. Apparently I’ve been out of the loop between those two anyway.”

“I don’t want you to fight with Fox about it either. I was just asking.” Bill frowned as he looked at the falcon.

“I won’t. I’ll pretend I don’t know I damn thing.” Falco nodded, not looking at the bulldog. “I promise.”

With that, Bill breathed in deep. “Okay. Well,” a small pause, enough only for Falco to guess what would come next. “Fox’s thinking of proposing to her.”

Falco then wondered why he wasn’t drunk off of this mulled wine yet.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Lore notes:** _Seasons Day_ is the equivalent to the Pagan's Midwinter (Yule) in the Lylat System. Each inhabited planet has their own, but most celebrate it with Corneria's calendar.


End file.
